Evanescence
by Thousand Autumn
Summary: Students are educated in a safe learning environment. Lies. At Nami-chu, you will see explosions and a naked guy running around school on a daily basis. Not to mention that some students go home with injuries caused by the schools very own Fuukiin. Did I mention that I've only been here for a week? Oh and btw the naked guy is Vongola decimo. Fun right? OC


Evanescence/ One

Err I guess this story is going to take place starting from episode 6 in the anime, the episode where I-pin first appears. Please somehow deal with my grammar and spelling errors.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

**Bold – Shion talking**

_Italic – Shiori's thoughts_

* * *

"Okay, so you're looking for this guy in the photo right?" cerulean colored eyes stared intensely at the photo a young baby has shown her.  
The girl hooked some of her long saffron colored hair behind her ear and then shook her head. "Sorry I-Pin, doesn't ring a bell. But I'll keep an eye out for him. Okay?"  
The baby, I-pin nodded and said her gratitude in Chinese.  
"Shiori-San, it will be wise if you start heading to your school or you will be late." The vendor calmly stated.  
"Yeah then everyone will chew me hard core. I did already skipping school for two month."  
The girl lightly chuckled in a halfhearted manner.  
She stood up from the red stool that belonged to a little Chinese vendor and stretched her arms over her head.

She wore the summer Namimori Uniform untucked. Instead of the red ribbon girls should be wearing, she had hers in a tie. She also wore black shorts under her skirt.  
As accessories or fashion the rest of the things she wore were black with orange linings in them.  
She had on a knee pad on her right leg and a black pouch hanged just above it on the side of her thigh. Dangling around her neck were unique looking headphones with a mic popping out from the left side and lastly her thickly laced shoes.

"Thanks for the pork bun Fon. I hope you find who you're looking for I-pin; take it easy on him if you do okay?"  
She patted the little Chinese baby on the head with one of her hands while the other quickly shoved the remaining pork bun into her mouth. The girl then removed her headphones from her neck and placed it on her head.  
"Are you sure that I don't have to pay? You can put this on my brother's tab you know"  
"It's on the house but if you do then wouldn't you get in trouble?"  
The girl shrugged. "Nope he wouldn't know unless you tell him. Thank you Fon, it was really delicious."

The girl muttered something into the mic attached to her headphone and in an instant, matching colored sky goggles grew out from the headphone and covered her eyes as her black shoes grew orange wheels.

She smirked while going into a running position. "See ya."  
With that she quickly pushed her legs and left the street within a heartbeat.

* * *

"Which way do I go now?"

**"Left but if you want to get there sooner then I suggest we change the mode" **Came the masculine voice from the headphone.

The girl made a face while moving her legs faster. "No thanks, last time it didn't go so well... plus I just ate. I'll get a stomachache if I move too much."

**"And going 40 kilometer per hour isn't? And for your information that's because you weren't paying attention so you freaking rammed into a car-Oh wait, turn left again on the next corner."  
**  
"Roger." She did as she was told and almost rammed into a Namimori chu student with spiky brown hair. He let out an annoying girly scream.  
"Sorry!" She yelled while sending a wave.  
**"See what I mean? Be glad that it was a girl this time instead of a big honking car."**

She snickered. "Since you have no outside vision I shall just break it to you and tell you that the person was a guy."

**"Well that's just really sad… and awkward, left again in five seconds."**

As soon as she cut the corner her destination came to her line of sight.

_Namimori middle school, haven't been there for a while... What am I kidding; I only been there once for the tour. Ugh, I hated crowds. Not people in general but I just hated being in a sea of unknown people. For all I know they can be planting bombs somewhere or carrying weapons... Wow I sound like a hypocrite but oh well; I only use them for self defense... I should keep my eyes on the road. Don't want to end up as road kill like last time…_

"What's the remaining distance?" She asked just for curiosity.  
**"Three more blocks."** Her headphones answered without missing a beat.  
"Ah... Then Shion, cancel Mode Sonic please." She said while slowing her pace down.  
**"Why? We're not even there yet."**  
"I don't want unwanted attention." She sighed out while coming to a complete stop.

_Who wouldn't suspiciously stare at a girl who dresses like she's in some type of race?_

**"Fine, fine. By the way, it will take you 3.26 minutes to get to school now and possibly over 400 steps"  
**"Whatever Mister know-it-all to the point of being creepy." She rolled her cerulean colored eyes while she waited patiently for the headphone and shoes to return to its original form.

The headphones continued to rant. **"Hey, I swear that you would be doing the same thing when your brain is directly connected to a super computer. Screw it, I am a super computer"**

Her vision went back to normal as her headphones literally ate back the goggles and at the same time her height dropped an inch or so as the wheels shrunk back into her shoes. She continued walking towards the school as if nothing happened.

**"Shiori"**  
"Yes?" The girl, Shiori replied.  
**"I'm pretty convinced that you don't remember this so I'll just tell you. Your class is 1-A and you sit by the windows on the first row since the seating is alphabetical order… From the tutoring that Kazue gave you, you should be three month ahead of the class so your grades should be fine."  
**  
"Got it, class 1-A and first seat, first row." She repeated out loud.

**"And the most important thing you should remember is that Kaede registered your name as ****Aijima Shiori****"** Shion said with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah… I remember bickering at him for that. I already told him that I don't want a family name but no; just because he is my guardian that doesn't mean that I have to have the exact family name as him- Hey, I'm almost there." She whisper into her headphones as the streets slowly grew crowded.

**"Oh, one last thing. In case you were wondering who the rebellious looking people are apparently they are the schools discipline committee. Don't you dare get on their bad side. The shit on the internet about them is just plain scary... for a school committee. They apparently have connections with the local yakuza families in this area or something."**

Shiori looked ahead and sure enough there were maybe a dozen of the so called discipline committee members dressed in black. As if he could sense her inspecting them, the guy without the pompadour hair style whizzed around and glared right at her which almost made her flinch. Almost.  
Shiori felt a shiver craw up her back as she unconsciously clutch onto her bag tighter. "Oh snap ones glaring at me. What do I do?" Shiori whispered.

**"Beats me, I'm going net surfing so good luck ****Aijima Shiori!**** I gotta check on my stocks."**

_No, He wouldn't! _

"What- Shion!?" Shiori whispered out in an almost desperate tone.

-Silence-

_That jerk-!_ _Okay, calm down. Just ignore his glare... In fact, what did I even do to deserve such intense glare? Nothing! All I was doing was looking. Aha, self-conscious much?_

Shiori took a deep breath, placed back her headphones around her neck and straighten her posture. According to her siblings it apparently made her look calmer, mature and even a little intimidating by doing so. Aha but they knew better.  
She continued on advancing forward with graceful strides. Each step took her closer to the discipline members and each step made her for confident. Now she only had maybe 5 steps until she was on school property.

Shiori looked directly into the glaring discipline members piercing grey eye and gave him a smile. She also used the sweetest voice she could muster and said "Morning."

Shiori soon regret what she said since as soon as she did, his death glare increased tenfold while the other discipline members had their mouth comically opened wide and the other students gasped, whispered or ran. Well this is certainly awkward.  
She continued without stopping and walked right into the school building with a steady pace.

_... Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

Shiori was now currently speed walking down the hallway of Namimori Middle school as she was heading to her class trying to ignore the stares she was receiving.  
Once she reached her destination she quickly opened the door with more force than necessary, causing it to create some loud unwanted noise which equals to unwanted attention.

_Ugh, this is so embarrassing...  
_  
Ignoring the uncomfortable silence and the jerk who was chuckling 'awkward' _(didn't he say that he was going net surfing?!)_ Shiori quickly waltz into the room and sat down where she was a hundred percent sure that it was her seat according to Shion. As soon as she sat down, the whispers started.

"Huh? A transfer student?"  
"Was there a girl like that in our class?"  
"I don't know but she's pretty."  
"She looks somewhat familiar…"  
"Isn't she the girl who greeted Hibari-san without flinching?"  
"Oh, I remember! I think I heard the teachers say that she was in a car accident or something."

_Bingo thought I was only hospitalized for two weeks thanks to my siblings amazing healing powers and the rest was pretty much just me craving for some cultural food… Sigh. I still can't believe that I coincidentally ran into Kazue nee-san at the airport… __Anyways, how the hell do rumors spread when I wasn't even in Namimori? Ugh, this is why I wanted to be home schooled! Then I wouldn't have to listen to all this crap. Oh come on! They're blabbering away like I'm not even here damn it!_

"…ori-chan?"

Shiori glanced up to see a pretty orange haired girl smiling down at me and another girl with dark brown hair standing behind her.

_Did I know them? probably not. Snap, what should I do, I sucked with first impressions-  
"Aijima Shiori-chan right?"  
_  
Shiori just nodded dumbly with a straight face.

_Damn it pressure!_

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and this is my friend Kurokawa Hana. If you have any questions about some of your late assignments then you can just ask us."

Shiori stared at the two and somehow ended up to the conclusion that she kinda like them. They didn't seem like the type to spread rumors nor did they seem like the type to backstab. (well not really sure about the dark haired one but meh)

"Er… thanks."Shiori managed to say with a soft smile. Sasagawa beamed even brighter with a cute little giggle or something similar to that.

"So I heard that you were in a car accident, are you alright?" Kurokawa asked with a hint of worry and curiosity.

"Yeah… I'm Kind of embarrassed about it thought… Surprisingly I only got a huge ugly bruise that covered most of my stomach, a sprain leg and some cuts. Good thing I was wearing my headphone which apparently cushioned me."

"Ouch, glad you made it alive." Kurosawa said sincerely.

"Thanks." Shiori gave them a full blown smile.

_Yup they are good people so far.  
_  
The bell rang signaling the start of class much to Shiori's relief from getting freed from the unwanted stares as a boy with spiky brown hair came rushing in. It was the exact boy Shiori almost ran into a few minutes ago. Now she felt incredibly guilty. Shiori thought of apologizing to him since maybe it was her fault that he was almost late.

The homeroom teacher came walking in a few seconds later.  
"Morning class" The teacher said while scanning the room. His eyes landed on the Skater and widen as if he has just seen a ghost. Shiori waved at him, just for the heck of it and also gave him a smile for a bonus. She hated stares but loved teasing.

"A-Aijima? Where have you been for the last two month?!" The teacher burst out a little flabbergasted.

Shiori answered why scratching her cheek. "Ummm... rehab? I thought Kae- Er… my guardian sent the school a phone call."

"Yes, he did but he only said that you were going to be absent for only two weeks!" He yelled out which made Shiori a tad bit annoyed. He acted as if she shouldn't be here which she agrees but that doesn't mean Shiori would deal with others judgments and thoughts. She would rather still be cruising the world thank you very much.

"I was in a car accident. Do you honestly think I could heal in two weeks?" Shiori bluntly replied in a harsher tone then what she meant it to be.

Shiori smiled again thought it didn't reach her blue eyes. "Oh, please don't worry about my grades. I had my siblings tutor me." In the corner of her eyes, she saw the spiky haired brunette shiver at the word tutor.

The teacher paled by the sight of her smile.  
"V-very well. Just ask someone for late assignments."

"No worries, _Sensei_. I already have them done and I have all the notes as well. "Shiori said with a sickly sweet voice.

The teacher coughed. "O-Okay, that's good...Now then I will like to start with attendance-"

Shiori sighed while resting her cheek on her hands and lazily stared out the window.

_This was going to be long day..._

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Shiori placed her headphones back on and gathered up her stuff.

"Aijima-san"  
She stuffed everything into her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.  
"Aijima-san!"  
Shiori stood up from her chair, ready to leave for lunch but she came to a halt as two figures stood in front of her.

Shiori clicked a button on the side of her headphones . "Oh! Sorry. Music" Shiori said sheepishly.

Which was a complete lie since her headphones weren't really used for music… But it would have been rude to say she was zoning out...

"Aha, hello again. Why don't you guys just call me Shiori?" Shiori suggested.  
_Since I probably won't react to Aijima…_

"Okay, then Shiori-chan has to call us by our names too!" Sasagawa said with another beaming smile while Kurosawa nodded.

Shiori gave out her own smile. "Deal"

"Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to come eat with us."  
"Sorry, I'll pass for today. I have to go hand in all of my work that I have missed to the teachers." Shiori said apologetically.

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled a little disappointed. "No worries, tomorrow then okay?"

"Sure."

"Can you get there by yourself?" Kurosawa Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll manage. thanks, see you guys later." Shiori waved while she headed towards the door.

**"Awww, just when I thought that you were finally making friends..."**

"Shion, you Putz! I knew that you were listening!" Shiori whispered, irritated.

**"Multitasking, it isn't that hard. We gained 4256.79 dollars from natural gas."**

"Sweet, that would probably help recover the money I spent last month… Maybe I should have just not visited some of the cities. "

**"I can't believe that you managed to pull off going to 6 different cities for vacation while everyone else thought that you were recovering from the car crash and fever. Oh and you got a text message from Kaede exactly 20 minutes ago but by reading the content I think it was for me."** He calmly stated.

"Whatever. Just tell me what he said."

**"He texted 'on a scale of having a little kid peek underneath a toilet stall to tripping on your own graduation ceremony how bad did she do?... She is at school right?'** **Oh and I replied; 'Yup she made it to school, injury free. She went over that scale to the point of not having enough money to pay for something. :D"  
**  
"Call him- actually no, I'll call him myself." Shiori snapped as she reached into her pocket to pull out her Smartphone.  
Within a few seconds she had her phone calling her dear brother.

After just one ring he picked up.  
"Hey what's up? How's your first day?"  
"If you have the times to make stupid assumptions then go finish your god damn work." Shiori bluntly spoke to her Smartphone and hanged up soon after.

**"That was too harsh. You should stop being so shy when we all care so much about you~"**

"Then you wouldn't ignore me when I needed advice!-"  
Shiori couldn't finish her sentence as the window went unnaturally bright and a static buzzing overpowered her headphone.

* * *

So how is it? Like it? Hate it?

I'll probably update in the next few weeks. Until then~


End file.
